


Smaller Without You [Podfic]

by miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, minor OC character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: The doctor pulled out the teacher's chair and sat across from Steve, his hands folded and his face solemn and kindly. "It happens once in a while," he said. His voice was soft and gentle, and irrationally, it made Steve angry. Such ugly news ought to be delivered in a more fitting tone. "The most likely cause is that your intended mate died before you were born or shortly after they were born, before the bond had time to fully form. It's called a Type C or a Type--"Steve wasn't interested in the terminology. "Is that why I'm... like this?" He gestured down at his frail, sickly body."Probably," the doctor said. "There are some further tests we can give you, down at the hospital, to determine--""Why bother?" Steve growled, slumping back in his chair and crossing his arms. "My mate is dead and no one else is going to want me, not like this." Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them back furiously."It's also possible, though less likely, that you're a Type A -- firstborn of the pairing -- but that your mate has simply not yet been born," the doctor said.A podfic of Smaller Without You, written by 27dragons





	Smaller Without You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smaller Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903630) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> This was recorded the weekend Age of Ultron came out in North America but has been languishing on our hard drives for forever while we waited to finish it up. 
> 
> Thank you to annapods for making the coverart!

  
  
Cover by aethel

**Length:** 1:03:55  
**Download:** [MP3 (zip)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Smaller%20Without%20You%20by%2027dragons-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3) (61.6 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Smaller%20Without%20You%20by%2027dragons-miss_marina95,%20paraka.m4b) (31.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Smaller%20Without%20You%20by%2027dragons-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3)


End file.
